Volturi? or Cullens?
by Chantal.Thehappylittlevegemite
Summary: Edward leaves bella, bella becomes the volturi princess, but when the Cullens are to be punished bella won't allow it. Rated M for minor course language. Please Read and Review   D COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Can I ever love again?

**A/N: ALL CHARACTERS ARE NOT OWNED BY ME BUT ARE CREATED BY STEPHANIE MEYER.**

CHAPTER 1

My name is Isabella. Isabella Marie Swan. In human years I would be twenty-five. But I am forever frozen at the age of 18. I was changed by Aro when he came to kill me but instead found me broken and heartless. So he decided to change me instead. I have many powers; my main power is a shield. Anyone who touches it get's shocked and is out for a minute or two. I also have mind reading, am an empathic, I can see the future, teleport, have extra strength, can move objects and/or people, invisibility and when I scream I can make you wither in pain at my feet. I remember when I was first changed…

_Flashback_

_I looked into his golden orbs. No. He promised. He said that he'd love me. Love me forever. But his faced was sketched into an uncaring and regretful expression._

"_You don't want me?" I stammered_

"_No"_

_I nervously sighed. _

"_B-But you s-said that you'd n-never leave me. E-ever" I said as I felt a tear slide down my cheek. Soon I would be a waterfall._

"_You were never good for me. You are only a pathetic human who is too fragile and you have made my family's life and mine hard, having to always hunt and watching every single move. I regret loving you and am leaving. Goodbye Bella" He whispered the last part. _

_He turned around and in the blink of an eye he was gone. Gone forever._

_No. This could not be happening. I had to search for him. I searched and searched until nightfall but he could not be found. _

_I tripped over a log and fell onto the ground. Sobs broke out of my chest and my heart felt like it had been fried in bleach. _

_I heard a twig snap and turned my head towards the sound only to see three black-cloaked figures in the formation of a triangle. There was the point, a figure who had long black hair that I nearly mistaken it as a hood. The one to the right was tiny, around the size of Alice and had blonde hair into a slick tight bun at the nape of her neck, and a giant figure the size of Felix who had longish brown hair that hung in his face._

"_W-who are y-you?" I stammered. Afraid of these cloaked figures. The one in the middle stepped forward and held out his hand. Oh crap. His hand is pale white and I bet if I touch it, it will be ice cold. Oh well, I don't care about life anymore. I stretched my hand in his and stood up. He had a confused face that turned into a grinch style grin. _

"_I have wonderful plans for you Isabella. You will become one of us and be the Volturi Princess," He announced. Before I could coherent much of the information his teeth slid down into my neck and I would soon be a vampire._

I was pulled out of my past when the guard and I made our way into the clearing. My cloak is pitch black and hung on my shoulders with my hood placed on top of my long waist length braid. Thanks to Heidi. I stiffened as I thought something. I remember this clearing it was when I played baseball with **them**. Well I was umpiring at least. Wait. No this can't be. If this is the clearing then this is Forks. Why am I back in my hometown to fight? We had reached the middle of the clearing where we waited a few minutes. Grrr this is so frustrating! I don't know why I am back in the place that depresses me the most and Aro, Marcus and Caius are blocking their minds with the most annoying song:

"_This. This is. This is the. This is the most. This is the most annoying. This is the most annoying song. This is the most annoying song ever. What is it? It is the most annoying song ever! One more time…" _**(A/N this is not my idea, sorry I cannot remember the author but I read this while I was reading another story so this is not made up by me. Sozz)**

Grrr, this is so annoying. I shoot glances in their directions while they just look innocently at me. They will get it later.

I was pulled out of my revenge plans when seven figures made there way out of the foliage on the other side of the clearing. N-no, this cannot be real. I looked into their eyes. Carlisle, my second father. Esme, my second mother. Emmet, my teddy bear like protective brother. Rosalie the beautiful sister, even though we didn't get along. Jasper, the caring one. Alice the hyper, fashionesta pixies like sister. Then **him. **The stupid, idiotic selfish person that I called my life.

They hadn't recognized me yet, and were waiting for something. I noticed that everyone else had his or her hoods down. Oh great just what I need, all the attention on me. I took an unsteady, un-needed breath and took off my hood. The seven of them gasped and looked into my golden eyes as I did the same. They all had many emotions coming off themselves: happiness, sadness, relief, sorrow, confusion and disappointment. I scoffed and right at that moment Aro decided to speak.

"Carlisle! I believe that we have a problem here and you need to be punished. So sorry my dear friend" He said not the least bit sorry. Aro was about to call "Attack" but I interrupted.

"Wait!" Aro called of his attack and looked at me, very irritated. "Why are they being punished? You haven't told me anything about this, let along coming to Forks" I stated. Aro sighed.

"Yes, child" I hated him calling me that. "We have come here today to punish the Cullen's for the crime of telling our secret to a human". No that can't be right. Aro looked at my face and dumbed it down for me.

"Isabella, they told you our secret many years ago and even though you are a vampire now, they still broke the rules and must be punished" Oh crap, no they can't die. Before I could think any longer Aro called "ATTACK!" and the guard started to charge at the Cullen's. I teleported myself in front of the Cullen's and put my shield around them. I screamed as loud as I could and the guard fell to their knees begging for me to stop. I was losing lots of energy now and was feeling faint since I was using my powers against the guard of thirty vampires. **(A/N I don't know how many there are but lets just leave it at that) **I knew that I was pushing myself and that I was probably going to pass out but I decided to try and use three of my powers at the same time. I raised half of the guard in the air while the other half ran away like pussies. I flinged the other half that I had in the air into the woods and never came back. Now all that was left was: Aro, Marcus and Caius. I felt drained and exhausted and couldn't stay upright. The three leaders had smirks on their faces and the last thing I heard was seven voices screaming my name when I blacked out.

**And that is it so far. I am sorry that this is so short but I came up with it in a hour and a half. This is my first story and I don't know whether to continue or not. Please, I need your advice and reviews so please press that button and give me your feedback =)**

**Gummi-Bearz xx **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Volturi? Or Cullen's?

I could hear voices but couldn't find the strength to open my eyes.

"How could she be part of the Volturi?" A voiced I noticed as Esme's asked and it was covered with sadness.

"I don't know dear, but we shall see if she wants to stay here or go back to the Volturi soon when she wakes up" I heard Carlisle reply.

I managed to move my fingers and then slowly open my eyes. Everything was blurry at first but then I adjusted to the atmosphere and saw Carlisle and Esme looking concerned at me. I looked into their eyes and felt the pain in my chest start to open.

"Bella?" Carlisle questioned.

"Yes…" As I said this I slowly sat up

"Is that really you? How did u become one of us?" I sighed and decided to tell them my story.

"Yes, it really is me. Well… After Edward said he didn't love me he left me in the forest. Then I did the most stupid thing and tried looking for him. No matter how far I got into the forest I just couldn't find any trace of him. There was nothing that could lead me to him. Eventually it became nightfall and I couldn't see anything in my way. I tripped over a log and fell onto the ground. I didn't have the energy to get up and keep searching so I lay there." I stopped for a minute to look into their eyes. They were full of sadness and empathy. Carlisle nodded for me to continue. "Some time during the night three cloaked figures stood above me. They were Aro, Jane and Marcus. Aro told me to touch his hand. I knew he was a vampire by the look of his skin and knew that it was dangerous but seriously. What was the point of living?" I laughed for a moment with no humour what so ever in my voice. "So I touched his hand and he was trying to read my thoughts but couldn't. He helped me up and told me that he had wonderful plans for me and that I would be the Volturi princess. He then bit me and that is just about it". Esme came and hugged me and dry sobbed.

"I am so sorry Bella. We are so sorry. You shouldn't have to be this because of us" She apologized during sobs.

"Please Esme, don't apologize. You shouldn't have had to care for a stupid, fragile human like me. You did the right thing, and I am happy now. I like living with the Volturi."

"But Bella" Carlisle interrupted. "You don't have to live there anymore. Especially after you defended us in the battle. We can't thankyou enough. You can stay here"

I looked at him. His face was sincere and Esme's was caring. No, I couldn't live with the person that broke my heart. That reminded me… Where were the others?

"Carlisle, Esme, where are the others?" I looked at them carefully.

"Oh, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward have gone out hunting. The four eventually convinced Edward that he should go hunting since his eyes were black. He wouldn't leave the whole time you were out." Wait, what does he mean by 'The whole time I was out?'

"Oh" I said understanding but I really was curious. "How long was I out?"

"Three days dear. You really drained your energy in the battle, using all of them powers at once" Esme said smoothing my hair out a bit. I looked down at my clothes and noticed I was in a midnight blue silk dress that went to mid-thigh with silver ballet flats. Grrr Alice! Carlisle looked really interested in something but I couldn't pick out what until he said it.

"Bella, what are your powers exactly?" He asked

Haha, this was going to be funny once he finds out. "Okay, well I have I have one main power which is my shield. Anyone who touches it that isn't inside of it get's shocked and goes unconscious for a minute or two". I paused to see Carlisle's face. It was impressed, so I decided to continue. "I also have eight other powers. I have mind-reading, am an empath, I can see the future, teleport, have extra strength, can move objects and/or people, invisibility and when I scream I can make you wither in pain at my feet." I smiled proudly while Carlisle and Esme looked shocked. I even saw that there was a bit of fear in their expression. I laughed. "Don't worry honestly, I won't be using the last one on you unless you really irritate me and anyway if I do use it I'll make sure that you are under my shield." They looked at me then hugged me. I could hear five sets of feet a few kilometres away. No I can't do this now. Not so soon. I hugged Carlisle and Esme extra tight and whispered,

"I'm so sorry, I can't do this right now, not so soon. But I promise I will be back. I love you." Then I ran out the door as fast as I could hearing their protests that I should just stay and rest but I kept on running. **(So tempted to leave it there but I'm not that cruel =)) ** I thought that I could go to my old house. It looked abandoned. Charlie's car wasn't their and there was a sign on the door. I went up to the door and it read,

"_To dear loving family of Charlie Swan,_

_Charlie was a good man. But after his daughter Isabella Swan went missing and was presumed dead, he thought that he had nothing left in life since he is also divorced to his Ex-wife Renee Swan. Charlie gave up his life and became suicidal. He tried to kill himself by taking an overdose but failed. But in this case he succeeded when he was found dead hanging from a rope attached to the ceiling. Charlie was a good man and never meant any harm. So sorry,_

_Forks High Police Department._

Charlie's dead. No, no, no and no. He-he can't be. This is all my fault he died because of me. I was missing for god damn eight years and he chose to end his life in those years. I collapsed on the ground sobbing and then I heard a noise around the back of the house near the forest. I ran to the rear of the house and saw a russet coloured wolf. He or she growled at me once I came into view. When the wolf was in clear view of me I read its thoughts.

"_How dare one of those blood suckers come here? The reason that Bella is dead is because of them and as soon as the treaty is broken, when it is, I will go straight after that Edward boy."_

How does this boy know me? How does he know that **he **left me?

"Hey, Wolfie!" He snapped his jaw in my direction and was prepared to attack. "Don't attack! I don't mean any harm. By the way how do you know me and that **he **left me?" I asked.

"_How does this chick know what I just thought? Wait! I bet she's like that other blood sucker. Hey fangs! What colour am I thinking? Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red."._

I sighed. "Yes I can read minds. You just asked me what colour you are thinking and you are thinking the colour red." Wolfie looked surprised and then confused.

"_Well, then. What are you doing on this land? You don't belong here. In fact I don't even know you, so here. I'm Jacob. Jacob Black. But who the hell are you?" _I froze. No Jacob Black my best friend cannot be a werewolf no way. He thinks I am dead, and when the treaty is broken he is going to go straight after **him** and kill **him. **Even though **he **left me I cant bear to see is family get harmed in any way. I was interrupted by Jacob's annoying thoughts

"_Hey! I'm not finished talking to you. I told you who I was so who are you?"_

"You aren't going to like who I am" I sighed. "I'm Bella. Bella Swan." Jacob froze and started growling so violently that I started to back away.

"Jake, Jake please, just let me explain." But he didn't give me a chance. He lunged at me but before I could move a pale white blur came in contact with the wolf and started to fight. I noticed that bronze mess of hair anywhere. Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Volturi? Or Cullen's?

It was a tangle of fur and marble. I didn't know who was winning; all I knew was that I had to help. I couldn't bear to see any of them hurt, or even worse killed. I had to move one of them but I didn't know which one. Edward my former lover and life. But also the heartbreaker and selfish person. Jake my best friend that was always there in my time of need. But also the jerk that can't care about anyone else. Jake. I would keep Jake here and move Edward. I concentrated and moved Edward into the air. He gave me a look and he started begging.

"Bella, please." He begged.

"No, you broke my heart and this is called revenge." I replied and flung him into the woods. A few seconds later he was back in front of me, his hair had leaves in it and he looked terrified.

"J-just let me explain" I was sick of this he needed to know how I felt when he left me.

"You don't know how you left me. I was broken, and now I feel sick. Sick to the core that it takes me being in the Volturi for you to see how I felt. Well, why don't you just feel it. Jacob" He faced me with wide eyes. "Run, run now. Trust me". He looked at me for a moment and then fled. When I was sure he was far enough away I screamed. I screamed as loud and as painful as I ever have. I could hear his family coming so I put a shield around it, and made sure that he could still feel the pain. He was on his knees clutching his head in pain. This felt good. I could hear him trying to say the words, "Sorry", "Please" and "Begging" but I would give no mercy, until I have had my revenge.

The Cullen's were now gathered around the shield trying to break it but they had no hope. The just kept on getting shocked. I had an idea, I dropped my shield and the others were know on the ground clutching their heads in pain. I remembered my promise and put a shield around Carlisle and Esme. They looked grateful but were begging me to stop. I figured that they had been in enough pain and stopped the pain. They all gasped and started panting.

"Now, you know how I felt when you left me" I turned around to leave put was tackled to the ground. I growled and hissed and could tell it was Emmet and Jasper.

"Now, Bella, if we let you go do you promise to not run and/or hurt us?" this was Jasper. I just growled in return. I remembered my teleporting abilities and teleported into a tree.

"I won't go anywhere with you." I left, jumping from tree to tree. I knew where to go. This was where I belonged. I was on my way to Italy. **(A/N, sorry about this but I just wanted to let you know that I have made it that Bella cannot see the future. I have missed many things that she could have seen and yeah. Sorry readers! Xx) **I could hear their protests behind me when I heard Alice scream "NO!" then Edward's furious growls. Why should he care where I go? He left me. I was his puppet.

I was too fast for them and they couldn't catch me. I bought a ticket to Italy and boarded the plane. The whole plane ride I was thinking of the Cullen's. What if they left for a good reason? What if it **was **for the best? It was too late now, there was no turning back. The plane landed and I stepped off. This was where I belonged.

I made my way to the castle where I was greeted by Heidi. It looked like while I was gone that they got rid of the other Receptionist and Heidi is replacing her… for now. I was disgusted by the thought.

"I am back now and would like to see Aro" I told her

"Of course right this way now Princess, it's good to have you back" Heidi led me through to Aro where he was sitting on his 'throne' looking like a god. Pst, he was anything but that. When he saw me he looked surprised but that changed to a look of wickedness. I was scared now.

"Welcome back Princess Isabella." He sneered

"Aro" was all I could choke out.

"That wasn't a very smart move to make, when you changed sides." Aro nodded at Felix and he came and restrained me with his hard cold arms. I tried using my powers but they didn't work. Crap! Aro must have Suplicia his wife blocking them. **(A/N just bear with me, ok so I have made it that Suplicia has the power to block people's powers. K? Cool, now back with the story)** I tried once again and Aro saw me struggle.

"It won't help struggling Princess Isabella, it will only weaken you. Now because of your actions you have to face the consequences." No, he can't be serious. He can't kill me! He saw my face and did his evil laugh. I cringed at the sound. "Oh no Princess, I am not going to kill you but I am going to keep you in a cell, locked up, with no powers and torture you" No, no, no and no! He can't do this! Before I knew it I was being dragged by Demetri and Felix and thrown into a cell. I hit the wall and it didn't even crack by the force. This is going to be a hard break out.

**(A/N it was day time when the fight happened and it was night when Bella arrived in Italy) **

I could tell the sun was rising by a tiny hole in this cell. Other than that hole, there are no windows, no light and no entertainment. I also hadn't hunted in a while and I could tell my eyes were black. I thought I heard something move on the other side of the wooden door. I was correct, in stepped Jane. I hated Jane, she may look all sweet and innocent but that is when she is the worst. She has the same power as me. Pain. Except when she does it, it is a whole lot worse than mine. She looked down at me in the corner.

"Isabella" she nodded.

"Jane" I replied coldly. She wasn't having that. She looked at me and smirked. In a matter of seconds I was begging for mercy. I had never felt this much pain in my life. She wouldn't stop and I was screeching at the top of my lungs. Eventually Aro came down to see what all the noise was about.

"What is going on here?" he demanded

"Bella was being very impolite so I thought I would teach her the right way to greet people" ugh, I hated her. Aro believed all of her lies, all the time.

"Thankyou Jane, you did the right thing. I mean, that is what she is here for isn't it?" then he turned to walk out with Jane. I desperately needed to hunt. I was set off by anything and that would get me punished even worse.

"Aro! Can I please just speak about something with you?" he turned around and waved Jane away. She turned and scowled at me before she left. Aro came up to the door of my cell.

"Yes Princess?"

"I am pleading you, even begging you please just let me hunt. Just two hours is good enough. Just please let me hunt. The slightest things are setting me off and I am getting punished for it. Please." I was begging him. He looked at me carefully to see if I was trying to escape but he saw that I desperately needed to hunt.

"Ok, I will send you with Jane, Felix and Suplicia." He motioned me to follow him and we ran into Heidi on the way. She greeted Aro as master and gave me a bag.

"I thought that you might need these. Master said it was ok and he said that you needed to get new clothes and a robe anyway." I opened the bag and saw a very dark grey spaghetti strapped dress. It was beautiful. It was silk and had double straps that crossed over on the back. It went to mid-thigh and had a black bow under the bust. Inside the bag was also a pair of black ballet flats. I didn't even notice that there was a last item in the bag until Heidi held it up. It was a very dark red robe and it was for me. I was the only one in this colour so it was special. Aro said that he was rewarding me for my co-operation so far. He said that if I kept up the good work then he would give me more things except the thing I desired most. My freedom.

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 3 is finished!. Thankyou to all those who did review my last chapters – you know who you are. I am starting Chapter four now but I may not be able to update as often because I got into trouble at home =( but reviewing would really make me happy….**

**Gummi-Bearz xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Volturi? Or Cullen's?

Jane was in front leading the way while Felix and Suplicia where behind me on either side. Suplicia was still blocking my powers so I couldn't escape. Felix was as big and as strong as Emmet so I had no hope of even escaping anyway. We ran for about two hours and arrived in France, one of Italy's neighbouring countries. For about another half hour we were in a forest and I could smell animals. But the trio were holding me back and talking to me.

"Now Isabella, we are going to let you free to hunt and we will be near by. We would like to try this diet. If you even think of running then you will get punished understood?" Suplicia was serious and she acted like an evil mother. I nodded my head and they were gone in two seconds. I smelt a mountain lion near by so I went for it. I drained it in seconds. I could feel someone watching me but didn't worry about it. It was probably just one of the evil trio. I drained an elk next and wiped off my mouth. Okay, now this is getting creepy. I could feel someone watching me. I sensed it to my left in the trees so I quickly jumped up there and was met with a huge body, oh crap Felix.

"Shoot" I muttered.

I looked up and was surprised that this person had golden eyes. I looked closer and recognised the person. Emmet.

I gave him the biggest hug I could give. He hugged me back and started to talk but I silenced him with my hand on his mouth. I put my finger to my lips saying shh. He understood but knocked his head to the left looking confused. I hid a giggle and silently jumped out of the tree. I motioned him to follow me. He surprisingly jumped out of the tree just with a low thud and I had an idea. I used my nail and started writing in the dirt,

_I am so happy to see you. I am also so so so sorry about what happened in the woods. But please be quiet or the others will hear you. I need you to go back to the Cullen's and tell them I am being held hostage. I am being tortured and held against my own will. I am unable to use my powers because Suplicia has the power to block them. Please, Emmet you are my only chance at survival. _

He quickly read the message and looked shocked. He came up and hugged me in an iron grip. But then he pulled back and pointed to my red cloak.

_A gift for my co-operation so far… But I don't plan on co-operating any longer. The others are coming and you need to leave NOW. I love you Emmy Bear xx_

He nodded, leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. He looked like he would be crying. He took off running as fast as he could. I quickly rubbed out the messages I wrote and pounced on a passing deer. I drained it and felt a bit better but not by much. I walked back to where I had talked with Emmet and the trio were standing there, looking furious. Oh crap, his scent was still here and over me. Jane stepped forward and looked at me. She kicked me in the stomach and flung me across the woods. Then she grinned like the Cheshire Cat. I screamed and tried to get up but Felix held me down. She didn't stop but made it worse. I screamed at the top of my lungs hoping that someone would hear me but no one came. Jane finally stopped and talked to me.

"Isabella. Which one of the Cullen's was here? I saw that you were writing in the dirt but couldn't read the information you gave him/her. What did you tell him/her?" She demanded. I looked up at her and had an idea. I pretended that one of the Cullen's were behind the trio that were standing in a line and mouthed run. The trio turned around and fell for my trick. I ran and ran as fast as I could. They had no hope of catching me now, but probably already informed The Volturi of my escape. I felt someone pick me up, throw me across their shoulder and run. I screamed and thrashed tried to break free but I couldn't. I looked the vampire's hair. It was honey coloured and curly.

"Jasper" I quickly asked.

"Yeah, it's me." He replied and I could hear the trio calling my name. They were close.

"Jasper, you have to let me go. The others are on your trail and will kill you please you need to go now." I tried telling him but he just shook his head.

"The rest of the family are looking for you. Alice saw when you ran into Emmet and when you were getting tortured by Jane. We split up and tried looking for the place you were, when Emmet found me. He told me what you told him and that we needed to help you. I found where you were and spotted you. So I picked you up and here we are." He was still running and Suplicia was close. She was blocking my powers.

"Suplicia is close; she is still blocking my powers." Just as I was finished talking Jasper was knocked into a tree and I was on the ground. There stood Suplicia moving her finger back and forth. She was angry and was going to kill me. I lunged at her and tackled her to the ground. Jasper was up then and easily beheaded her. He winced hard and I knew that he could feel the pain that she was in. He started a fire and threw her in. We both collapsed on the ground exhausted. I was going to get up but was met by the furious, outraged eyes of Aro. Oh Crap. I saw that everyone was being held by someone. They must have come looking but got caught by the guard. Jasper was being held by Demetri, Emmet by Felix and Santiago, Rosalie by Heidi, Alice by Jane, Esme by Renata, Carlisle by Alec and Edward by Chelsea and Afton. We were all in trouble. Lots of trouble.

Emmet's POV

We could all hear Edward's screams of agony. We were running and saw Bella screaming. Carlisle told us all about her powers and this was her worst. We were all gathered around her shield watching trying to break through but got shocked. Edward was trying to beg to Bella to get her to stop then Bella looked like a light bulb flashed on top of her head and she took down the shield. We all fell to our knees in agony except Carlisle and Esme; they also told us her promise to were begging for her to stop but she kept on screaming. She suddenly stopped and we were panting and gasping on the ground.

"Now, you know how I felt when you left me" She said and turns around to leave. Before she could go Jasper and I tackled to the ground. Edward didn't because he didn't want to get her mad again and he was still catching his breath since he was tortured worst. She was thrashing and struggling but couldn't get out of our grip. Jasper chose to speak.

"Now, Bella, if we let you go do you promise to not run and/or hurt us?" She just growled and hissed in response and suddenly she was gone and was in a tree. Crap, we forgot that she could teleport.

"I won't go anywhere with you." She snarled and left jumping from tree to tree. We all protested but she was already gone. Alice gasped and was pulled into a vision. It was a moment then she suddenly screamed "NO!" and Edward growled ferociously. Alice told us that she was on her way back to Italy. She couldn't go back there. They would try and kill her for protecting us and changing sides. We went back to the house and sat down in the living room. I was on one of the chairs with Rosie on my lap. I played with her long blonde hair. Jasper was on one of the love seats with Alice leaning into his chest. Carlisle and Esme were on the other love seat and Carlisle had his arm around Esme's shoulders. While Eddie was just on the other chair like a loner. He growled at me and I forgot that he could read my thoughts. Carlisle started to speak.

"If Bella goes back to the Volturi then she will most likely be killed or kept hostage." Everyone dry sobbed. Even Rosie. She changed when we left Forks. She realised that she was just very jealous of Bella's mortality and was mean to her for no real reason. We all started to come up with ideas to save Bella if she wasn't killed. Alice had another vision and saw that she was on her way to the forests of France, and then the vision ended. We were all happy to know that she was alive but curious why she was in on her way to France. We got tickets to France and boarded the plane.

When we landed collected our single bag luggage and stepped outside to our cars Alice was pulled into a vision.

"What is it Ali?" Jasper asked. "What do you see?"

"It's Bella. She's alive." We all sighed relieved. That nothing had happened to her during this vision and that last one Alice had. "But she is in the forest hunting with Suplicia, Jane and Felix. If we follow the original plan, Emmet will see her, and she'll tell him what's happening, and that's it. We all agreed that when Bella would tell me I would meet with the others and tell them the info. We got into our cars and parked them at a random parking lot and ran into the forest before anyone could see us. We all ran our separate ways and formed a circle around the forest. I heard sounds and went towards them. I saw Bella. She was drinking a mountain lion and she looked like she knew someone was watching but kept on drinking. She must've been thirsty because she drained it in seconds. Next she found an Elk and drained it. She looked very creeped out and stood up straight. Suddenly she was next to me and looked frightened. She muttered "Shoot" and looked up. She looked closer and recognised me. I was surprised about what she did next. She gave me the biggest hug ever. I noticed that she had a red cloak on. That must be because she's the princess but was going to ask her but she put her hand across my mouth. She gave me the sign to shh and I knocked my head to the side looking confused. She did a little giggle and jumped onto the ground. She motioned for me to follow and I landed on the ground with a very low 'thud'. She looked surprised at me then another light bulb flicked on top of her head. She bent down and started writing with her nail in the ground a second later she stepped to the side for me to look. I bent down and the message read:

_I am so happy to see you. I am also so so so sorry about what happened in the woods. But please be quiet or the others will hear you. I need you to go back to the Cullen's and tell them I am being held hostage. I am being tortured and held against my own will. I am unable to use my powers because Suplicia has the power to block them. Please, Emmet you are my only chance at survival._

I went up to her and gave her a big hug. She was relying on me for her survival. Carlisle was right, and she was being held hostage, but also tortured and she is unable to defend herself. I just remembered about the cloak and pointed to it. She bent down again and wrote, as she was writing she stiffened and started to rush, her writing this time was a little hard to read at the end but I could make it out.

_A gift for my co-operation so far… But I don't plan on co-operating any longer. The others are coming and you need to leave NOW. I love you Emmy Bear xx_

She wasn't planning on co-operating any longer and probably couldn't stand it much longer so I had to hurry and the others were coming. I probably looked like I would be crying if I could. I gave her a quick peck on the cheek and ran as fast as I could. I heard her screams but kept running. I found Jasper first all the info and he ran to her. I knew that he could protect himself so I went to find the others. I followed Carlisle scent and was near. I was tackled to the ground by two other vampires. I couldn't get them off of me. They were Felix and Santiago. I was dragged through the forest towards a pile of smoke. I felt uneasy. When we arrived I saw that everyone was being held. Jane was carrying Alice so I guess that she was put in a lot of pain and was exhausted. I was furious, my pixie sister was hurt and my Belly Boo was about to die. Aro was looking down furiously at Bella. Edward was still missing but then he came in with Chelsea and Afton holding him. We were in trouble and lots of it.

Edward's POV

We all split up and I was jealous. Emmet got to find my Bella and I didn't. After the incident in the forest she hates me. I could hear two people's thoughts coming towards me. I recognised them as Chelsea and Afton. I read Afton's thoughts.

_There's the Cullen boy. All we got to do is grab him and…_ I didn't have the chance to listen to any more before I started running. This wasn't good at all two against one. I listened to Chelsea's thoughts.

_Crap! He knows we are coming to get him. _Got they are so stupid. I dodged Chelsea when she pounced but forgot about Afton. He tackled me to the ground and before I could knock him off, Chelsea was also pinning me to the ground. They stood me up, while I struggled and took me through the forest. We entered a part of the forest and I saw that everyone except Emmet was being held by the Volturi guards. Alice was being held unconscious by Jane. Put through too much pain I guess. Emmet then arrived trying to get the guards off, of him but didn't succeed. I saw Bella on her knees, with Aro looking furiously at her. How dare he look at her that way? I tried to lunge for him put Chelsea and Afton had me in an iron grip. She met my eyes and I knew she was in trouble. I was in trouble. Everyone was in trouble.

Alice's POV

We split up to guard the area while Emmet got the information from Bella. I was suddenly pulled into a vision.

_Jane pounced on me while my back was turned. I thrashed and struggled but then was put in a large amount of pain. I tried to fight it but couldn't. I did a blood-curdling scream before I was pulled into the darkness._

I had to get away. I was scared. I smelt Jane's scent and pushed myself further I heard a twig snap and turned to that direction. I was then knocked into the dirt, ruining my designer jacket. I thrashed, growled and struggled but I couldn't get out of her grip. I suddenly felt a huge amount of pain and screamed. I tried to fight it but I was getting weaker. I did a last screech of agony before I felt myself being picked up and was consumed my darkness.

Carlisle's POV

We spit up to survey the area and make sure nothing happened. I was jogging around the area and smelt somebody running past me. The scent and intruder was gone now so I just kept on jogging. I heard the blood-curdling scream of my daughter Alice. I ran towards the noise. Nobody hurts my family, though I wouldn't be surprised if she just got her jacket dirty. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I was tackled to the ground. I lost all of my senses and knew that it was Alec. A member of the Volturi. Oh, no, Bella. I hissed and snarled but didn't regain my senses, so I knew that he wasn't injured in any way. I suddenly regained my senses and found I was further into the forest. I saw Jasper in a grip and Esme, my darling wife in a grip. An unconscious Alice suddenly appeared in Jane's arms and I saw Jasper thrashing and growling violently. Edward next appeared in the arms of Chelsea and Afton trying to break free once he saw Bella. Lastly Emmet appeared once he saw Rose, Alice and Bella. I took notice of Bella then. She was shaking violently while in Aro's death glare. My family was in trouble. A lot of it.

Rosalie's POV

We were all split up looking around for Bella. I felt bad for being so cruel to her. I was jealous that she could live a life with a husband, children and grandchildren. I was thinking about what could've happened if the last night of my human life never happened. I heard someone running to me and didn't recognise the scent. I ran the opposite way but wasn't fast enough. I was pulled into a stone hard grip and dragged through the forest towards a smoke cloud. Now I was scared. I just wanted to be with Emmet. When we arrived I only saw Bella on the ground, Jasper being held and Esme being held. There was no sign of Emmet and I was worried. Carlisle then arrived in the hold of Alec. I knew that he didn't have any senses when Esme whimpered and he didn't respond. He suddenly got them back and looked all of us loving in the eyes. Alice then appeared in the arms of Jane, unconscious. Jasper began to be violent and I felt sorry for my twin. But Emmet was still not here. Edward then came also being violent when he saw Bella. But where was EMMET! Just as I thought, he appeared and looked furious when he saw Alice, Bella and me in the arms of the Volturi guard. Bella honestly looked terrified of Aro. I knew we were all in trouble. But I hoped that we could find a way out of it.

Esme's POV

We had just all split up looking for intruders. I missed Bella my daughter. She was so loving but then we left, she joined the Volturi and was a whole new person. I could hear growls coming from a member of my family but I didn't know who. I went towards the sound, worried. If anybody messes with my family – they mess with me. I was nearly there when I heard a laughing sound.

"Haha! You Cullen's are so pathetic, especially the one's that don't have powers" I turned around and saw Renata I think it was leaning against a tree. I growled like I said. Nobody messes with MY family. I ran up a tree and pounced on her back. But she was quicker. She flipped me over so I was on my back in the dirt, with her on top. She whispered in my ear,

"Don't try me" I struggled but she had me in a vice-like grip. She towed me to a part of the forest I didn't know. There I saw two of my children in grips by the Volturi. Four were still missing and so was my husband. Jasper was being held by Demetri while Bella was on her knees infront of Aro. Rosalie appeared by the trees in a grip that was responsible. She looked scared and worried, about Emmet I guess. Three children and my husband missing. Carlisle appeared then in the grip of Alec. I whimpered but he didn't respond. Alec had cut his senses. He then got them back and looked lovingly at me and the rest of the family that was here. Okay, now just three children of mine are missing. I gasped then as I saw Alice unconscious in Jane's arms. How dare she put someone her size in so much pain that she in unconscious! Just two sons are missing. Edward then came in view from the trees and was being held by Chelsea and Afton. He looked deadly when he saw Aro in front of Bella. Just one son missing now, Emmet. Rosalie looked extremely worried but then he was being dragged in by Felix and Santiago. He looked livid when he saw Rose, Bella and Alice. I knew we were in trouble. The whole family. I didn't know what we were going to do.

Jasper's POV

Emmet was running towards me. I could sense that he was nervous. He told me about Bella and what the Volturi were doing. He went to tell the others while I looked for Bella. I saw Bella and she was running. I ran towards her and just picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. She was screaming and thrashing, she didn't recognise me yet. She stopped suddenly and I think she had now.

"Jasper?" she quickly asked

"Yeah, it's me" I said and heard three Felix, Suplicia and Jane calling for Bella. They were close.

"Jasper, you have to let me go. The others are on your trail and will kill you please you need to go now" She pleaded. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"The rest of the family are looking for you. Alice saw when you ran into Emmet and when you were getting tortured by Jane. We split up and tried looking for the place you were, when Emmet found me. He told me what you told him and that we needed to help you. I found where you were and spotted you. So I picked you up and here we are." I explained all in one breathe. I could sense one of the Volturi close but just pushed myself farther.

"Suplicia is close; she is still blocking my powers." Bella told me. Just when she finished talking I was knocked into a tree and Bella was on the ground. Suplicia was shaking her finger back and forth. I tried to get up but was winded. I could feel she was angry and about to go for the kill. Bella lunged at her and tackled her to the ground. I recovered and beheaded her. I winced as I felt her pain – but she deserved it. I started a fire and threw the bits of her in. We both collapsed on the ground exhausted. I was pulled into a grip then and couldn't get out of it. It was Demetri. Bella was about to get up but was met by the furious eyes of Aro. She was six feet deep now **(She isn't actually, It is just a phrase =))**. Esme then came in, in the hold of Renata. Next was Rosalie – my twin, in the hold of Heidi. After her was Carlisle in the grip of Alec who had his senses cut for a minute then he got them back. What came next made me deadly. Alice, my poor, fragile Alice. Unconscious in Jane's happy arms. I attempted to lunge but Demetri had me in an iron grip. I growled and struggled but couldn't get out of his arms. Edward then came in looking furious and lastly Emmet in the hold of Felix and Santiago, looking livid. Everyone was scared – especially Bella. I didn't calm anyone down since this was not the time for it to be calm. Everyone is in trouble and we had a chance at death. I hoped that we survived. Hoped.

**And, that is it… for now =) I made this Chapter longer and in everyone's views so I hope you enjoyed it. Thankyou to all those you have reviewed my last chapter – you are awesome! (and you will be if you review =P). Please tell me what you think, if I should continue and some ideas.**

**P.S The next chapter will continue from Bella's view.**

**Gummi-Bearz xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – The Volturi? Or Cullen's?

Bella's POV

I took an unsteady breath and slowly got to my feet. Aro's eyes were ready to kill. I lifted my chin and waited for him to speak.

"Isabella. Marie. Volturi. What. Have. You. Done". He spoke through clenched teeth and was going to blow any second. Hmm, well, since I have my powers back, I can teleport if it get's too dangerous so I might have some fun. I pretended to check my nails.

"Firstly, I am no longer Isabella Marie Volturi, it's Bella Marie Swan, and well for the question you asked… I might have shredded your beloved wife into pieces then through her into a fire." I swore I saw steam come out of his ears. By this time Alice was awake and was being restrained by Jane. The Cullen's all looked at me wide eyed. I winked at them. "I also might have tried to escape from the Volturi before too. Oh, and before that did you see when all of your guard ran away like pussies when I defended the Cullen's? Cause, that was really cool and…" He didn't wait for me to finish. He lunged at me with so much rage it was impossible. I teleported behind him and he lunged into the air and fell on the ground. I burst out laughing and that made him even more enraged. He tried to run behind me but I faced him. I poked my tongue at him and teleported into a tree.

"Aro, did you forget my talent_s_? Because you are meant to be the most powerful vampire – apart from me, but you really suck at fighting".

He jumped into the tree with me and I broke the branch we were on he landed with a *thud* while I landed on the balls of my feet. I took my chance and jumped onto his back. I took my hands on either side of his head.

"And this, this is for holding me hostage and denying my freedom". With that I beheaded Aro and threw him in the fire with his wife. The guard and the Cullen's were all scared out of their pants of me. They instantly let go of the Cullen's and started to back away slowly. I looked at each guard member in the eye.

"Does anyone else want to take me on? Because if you do then do it now. But also if you do, then you must have a death wish." One person came forward. Jane.

"Yeah, I'll take you on. I could have you at my feet begging for death – that I'd happily do, in mere seconds" she did one of those creepy evil laughs and came forward so she was arms length away.

**OMGEE! I am so sorry to have this in the middle of the story but I have totally messed it up! I forgot half of Bella's powers and didn't add them in. So let's just say that she can do the scream thing, teleport and the shield. I know that in the previous chapters that she has used the other powers but let's just say that she magically lost half of them, k? So Sorry !**

"Jane, Jane, Jane. Did you forget _my _powers? I could have you on the ground at _my _feet in mere seconds. So, don't think that your power is so special cause it isn't." She growled at me and pounced. I put my shield around me and she got shocked. She was on the ground from the contact, but got up straight away. I teleported behind her but forgot about my shield. Jane took the chance to use her power and I collapsed to the ground in pain. It was like my transformation all over again. The guard took the distraction and fought with whoever they were holding. Alice was just watching but then she was helping Edward with Chelsea and Afton. Edward was fighting Afton while Alice was fighting Chelsea. Emmet was fighting Felix and Santiago, two on one, though it looked like he was winning. Rose was fighting Heidi, it looked very close. Jasper was fighting Demetri, but Demetri was close to dead because of Jasper's fighting past. Carlisle was fighting Alec but was close to being killed because of his powers. The same was with Esme and Renata; Esme was close to being killed because of her powers. I just prayed that none of them would get hurt. Jane was still using her pain on me and I don't know what happened but I released a scream so horrifying and violent before I was suddenly airborne and crashed into something. It was then that blackness consumed me…

Edward's POV.

I was fighting Afton and it was obvious that I was winning. We were just staring at each other and Afton had lost both his arms. I lunged for him and avoided his attack that I read in his mind. I beheaded him and made a fire. Just when I was finished a pain stricken scream filled the area. I then saw Bella being thrown into a tree and then she was unconscious. Alice had won her fight with Chelsea, and was now helping Carlisle finish off Alec. Emmet had killed Felix and was now fighting Santiago with the help of Jasper who easily defeated Demetri. Esme had finally finished Renata and was exhausted. I went over to her and caught her just when her legs gave out. Carlisle had now finished off Alec and Emmet was done with Santiago. I was so caught up fighting that I didn't realize that Jane had just run off with Bella in her arms. I passed Esme to Carlisle who thanked me and then my family and I ran after Jane and I was leading. I kept on running, and Jane came in sight. Behind me were Alice, Jasper and Emmet, while the others were a bit further back. Jane suddenly turned around and dropped Bella at her feet. I read her mind.

"_Edward, if you do not attack then I will not hurt you, your family or Bella"._

My family were about to attack before I stopped them.

"Stop!" they all looked at me confused and obviously peed-off. "She says if we do not attack then she will not hurt me, you or Bella" just as I finished talking, Alice was pulled into a vision.

_We didn't attack, we just stood there. Jane ran with Bella again but we could catch her, she had, had too much of a head start. She took Bella back to the Volturi Castle and into a room. She put her in pain, pain and more tremendous amounts of pain. We burst threw the door and saved Bella. We males kill Jane while the females comfort Bella. She wasn't harmed, physically. Then it all goes black. _

Alice:"_We have no choice but to attack. Otherwise Bella will get hurt"._

With that, we attacked. The rest of the family followed Alice's and my self's lead. We had Jane dead before she could inflict any pain on us. I picked Bella up in my arms. I looked at her face. She had dirt on one of her cheeks and on her forehead. It didn't matter; she still looked like my angel that I left. **My **angel sent down from heaven. I lowered my lips to her forehead.

"I love you Bella" and with that we began our journey back home, in Forks.

**GAH! Yess I know that it is short, but it is better than nothing right? Lol, I just re-read the last bit and it sounds a bit possessive HAHAHA! Anywaiiz, I am so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated for so long. I have had TOO many assignments to finish, and I am aiming for better grades so yeah, sorry readers, but school comes before fanfiction for me =/. Buttt, if you review, you might maybe get an extra chapter up in the next few days… =D**

**Gummi-Bearz xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – The Volturi? Or Cullen's?

Edward's POV.

We had arrived back in Forks and all the family were seated in the living room. Bella was on the couch, her head in my lap, while Carlisle and Esme were on one loveseat, Rose and Emmet on the other and Alice and Jasper were on the carpet, leaning against the couch. Alice had her head on Jasper's shoulders and his arm was around his waist. Jasper hadn't been tempted by Bella's blood anymore. We don't know why but it just doesn't seem like a bother to him. We started talking.

"Wow, did you see Bella fight? She can kick ass!" typical Emmet, trying to start a conversation but does a terrible job.

"Well Emmet, thankyou for your wonderful statement" Carlisle said disapprovingly.

"Bella has obviously got some talent. She has a very low temper and is very sarcastic. So if any of us were to upset her in any way this may end badly. Alice is unable to see any visions that consist of Bella. We think that her shield may have something to do with this". We all just remained silent until Alice spoke up.

"D-Do you, think that she will forgive us after everything that we have done and everything that has recently happened?" I then grew sad. Jasper sighed heavily and I apologised.

"Well, by the way she has been protecting us from the Volturi, I think that we might have a chance. The way she acted in the forest was I think, just all of her emotions that she has kept in her existence just overflowed and burst". We all nodded at his speech and all thought that it was very reasonable and appropriate for this situation.

After our conversation everyone went and did there own thing. Alice was planning another shopping trip, Jasper was just reading one of those war books, Rose and Emmet… Well let's just say that you don't want to know. I shuddered at the thought. Carlisle was in his study working on some papers, Esme was in the garden and I just sat on the couch unmoving from my earlier position, stroking my angel's mahogany hair that went down to her waist. Alice of course had done all of the refreshing things and Bella was in clean clothes. She was now in a midnight blue top, dark denim jeans and black flats. Her hair was brushed and flowed down her back. Her cloak and black clothes from the Volturi were folded neatly into a bag. We didn't know whether she would want to wear them but only time would tell. We were all relieved when we first saw Bella's golden eyes. Apparently she had tried to persuade the Volturi to drink animal's blood but they said that human blood would be their forever diet. But now, nobody could be feared about the rules. There was no such thing as the Volturi anymore. I looked down at my angel's sleeping figure and wondered how could I leave something so loving. At that exact moment, she started to roll and she squinted her eyes. Everyone was now present in their earlier positions and waited. Her eyes were now open and she sat up. We were all holding our breath for no reason since there was no need. We just hoped that she accepted us as her family again.

Bella's POV.

I felt that I was on a couch. My head was in somebody's lap. I recognized the scent as Edward. I loved Edward too much to hate him. That was the same for the other Cullen's aswell. I rolled over, a natural action, squinted my eyes at first then I fluttered them open. I readjusted to the light and saw everyone standing there. I sat up and I tried to take a step forward but I was too weak. I started to fall towards the floor but a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I looked up into his eyes. I turned my body to his so we were face to face. I wrapped my arms around his waist and tilted my head into his chest. He released a breath that he had seemed to be holding. I didn't realize that everyone had left. I felt sorry for Alice, I know that she would have wanted to talk to me but I was so caught up in the moment. For once, I felt whole.

We didn't say anything we just enjoyed each other's company and didn't want to ruin the moment. We were on the couch my back, leaning against his side. He was stroking my hair. I know that he was holding it in and he couldn't for much longer.

"You can ask now. I'm ready" He looked at me with a look that said 'Are you sure?' I nodded and he asked his question.

"Bella, I love you with all my heart. I swear I only left to protect you. Protect you from what I am. But it didn't work, my plan backfired miserably and it is my entire fault that you are what you are now. It is my fault that you were in the Volturi. It's my fault that you were nearly killed by Aro. My fault that-"

I didn't want to hear it. I pressed my lips to his. He seemed frozen and shocked for a second then he eagerly kissed me back. I gasped when he sucked on my bottom lip, asking for entrance. Was I ready? I opened my mouth wider and we were tangled with each other. Now, I knew what he had been holding back when I was human. We both pulled back and stared at each other in wonder.

"I love you Edward Cullen" he seemed overjoyed that I had forgiven him. Then he spoke the words that made my heart leap.

"I love you Bella Swan".

**(A/N, soo tempted to leave it here! But just for your sake, I'll continue =))**

"Ooooo! Eddie couldn't hold back any longer! So what's the next step gonna be? Bed?" Then Emmet's booming laughter filled the house. Edward growled while I hid my face in his chest embarrassed. If I were human I would be bright red.

"Awww, no Emmet it's so sweet! So are you two back together?" of course this was Alice. Edward and I looked at each other. Then he asked the question.

"Bella Swan, would you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" I was speechless.

"Yes!" I then wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his. We pulled back and stared at each other but of course Alice had to ruin the moment.

"Soo, are you two together or not! I am still waiting for an answer!" She looked annoyed, she tapped her foot on the ground and had her arms crossed. I small giggle escaped my lips and I covered my mouth. Edward was smirking, obviously reading her mind.

"I AM STILL WAITING FOR AN ANSWER HERE! BELLA, IF YOU DO NOT ANSWER THEN BELLA BARBIE IS COMING YOU WAY!" She screeched. I was in a complete laughing fit now.

"Yes-laugh-laugh-we-laugh-are-laugh-laugh-together!" I managed to say between my laughs.

"Yippee!" Alice screamed and was jumping up and down and clapping her hands while Jasper was trying to calm her down. She calmed down and Carlisle came forward.

"Bella, we have some questions we would like to ask you" he looked worried. I nodded and he continued.

"Bella, we all wanted to ask you if you would like to live with, in this house or would you prefer to go back to Italy, to Volturra?" I stared at him.

"Umm, well I would love to stay here but I wouldn't want to be in the way and have to cause you the trouble of having to care for an extra person". He shook his head.

"Bell you wouldn't be a nuisance at all. In fact, we would enjoy your company". A small smile was playing on my lips.

"Yea, more like Eddie here will enjoy her company, a lot!" Emmet said then shook into laughter again while Edward growled.

"I would love to stay here. Thankyou so much". Everyone came and hugged me.

"Welcome" Carlisle introduced.

"We're so glad you're here. Thankyou for making Edward's life happier" Esme looked like she was going to cry, if she could.

I was surprised when Rosalie came and hugged me.

"I am so sorry for the way I acted when you were human. I was a bitch and I'm sorry. Please forgive me". Rosalie looked at me with regret all over her face.

"Of course I forgive you Rose". Then we hugged again.

"Stop hogging Belly-Boo!" Of course this was Emmet. He came up to me and hugged me with so much force that he would have crushed me if I was not immortal. Alice came up next. She hugged me and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Beeeeeeeeeelllaaaaaa! You HAVE to let me play Bella Barbie! Please!" She then gave me the puppy dog pout and I just managed to resist.

"Maybe Alice, maybe". She looked a little disappointed but shrugged it off quickly. Jasper came up next and gave me a hug so sincere it could have made me cry.

"I'm so sorry about your birthday party Bella. Truly".

"It's ok Jasper. There is no way that I could not forgive you". He then gave me a peck on the cheek and stood back with Alice. I could tell that Carlisle wanted to say something. I gave him the nod to say it.

"There is the matter of school. Esme and I have already enrolled you because Alice saw this". He slightly chuckled. "But we just wanted to make sure that you are ok with it, that's all".

"Yeah, I'm fine with it, of course". I understood.

"Okay, that's good because sorry, but you start tomorrow. So sorry for the late notice".

"No it's fine Carlisle really". He nodded and made his exit out of the room with Esme. The other four made their way out slowly but then it was just me and Edward. I was so happy to have him in my life again. This was going to be a new start. A New relationship.

**Now, i know that this is farely short and i'm sorry. But two short chapters in one day is pretty good, i think. So can you please give me ideas and tips, i am sort of getting off track with this story and need help and ideas. So please PM me or just say it in your review. Speaking of reviews please review! please! i haven't been in the best mood because of an incident at school, and reviews would make me really happy!**

**Gummi-Bearz xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – The Volturi? Or Cullen's?

I have to say, there was one thing that I most definitely did not miss about the Cullen's. Alice's makeover's. She says that you have to make a good first impression on your first day of school. But the bad thing was, now that I am on good terms with Rosalie, she decided to join Alice in giving Bella a makeover. By the time they were finished, when I looked in the mirror I had to say, I was already beautiful as a vampire **(I am not bragging or anything I just needed this to exaggerate was Rosalie and Alice did to Bella) **but I looked even more beautiful. I was wearing a royal blue shirt, which came down into a V and gathered at the end of the V, black skinny jeans – which I was grateful for, and strappy heels that were very high **(I don't know how big an inch is so let's just leave it at that). **We were taking two cars. Edward and I were going in his Volvo, while Rose, Emmet, Jasper and Alice went in her Porsche. On the ride to school Edward and I talked about if we were going to act like a couple at school or not. We decided that we would. We arrived at school and went to the front desk to claim our schedules. When we got them we all compared what we had and when we had it:

_Bella:_

_8:00am – 9.00am, Spanish/Homeroom with Mrs Rosetta _**(AN pronounced rose – etta)**

_9.00am – 10.00am, English with Mr Moore_

_10.00am – 11.00am, LUNCH_

_11.00am – 12.00pm, Biology with Mrs Reading_

_12.00pm – 1.00pm, LUNCH_

_1.00pm – 2.00pm, P.E with Mr Page_

_2.00pm – 3.00pm, Trig with Mrs Reid_

**(I don't know if this is how senior schedules are since I am only in grade 8 =P)**

I had Spanish/Homeroom with Edward and Rosalie, English with Jasper, Bio with Edward P.E with Alice and Emmet and nobody in Trig. Great my least favourite subject and I had it with nobody. Edward looked down at my face and chuckled.

"We better get to class, we don't want to be late" I nodded and Edward, Rose and I headed to Spanish.

I hated Mrs Rosetta. The whole period she was looking at Edward. When we had to get our slips signed she bent down a bit too far for Edward's liking. A few times I let out a hiss too low for anyone to hear but Edward would hold me down on one side and Rose on the other. They both knew that I had a low temper and that anything could make me blow. Edward was uncomfortable the whole lesson and Rose was trying to stifle his laughs. The bell finally rang and we headed our separate ways after Rose gave me a quick hug and Edward pecked me on the lips.

Jasper was waiting for me outside the classroom. He could feel my anger and tried to calm me down but I put my shield up. He gave me a disapproving look and I shrugged it off. As I walked up to the teacher to get my slip signed, I saw some of the 'Populars'. **(I don't mean any offence to anyone if you are popular. I am just talking about the snobby stuck up bitchy like one's) **They all looked at me with envy, jealousy and just a plain bitchy look. I rolled my eyes at their immaturity. Mr Moore told me to sit down; the only two seats available were next to one of the bitches. Jasper looked at me sympathetic and took the seat right next to her. I looked at him gratefully and took the one at the end.

All the stuff Mr Moore talked about us I already knew. I was just doodling on my book until something caught my attention. Great one of the bitches was talking about me.

"Did you see that Bella chick? She is so stuck up, she thinks just because she has the hottest boy in the school that she is the best. I bet that Edward doesn't even like her and is going out with her because he feels sorry for her" the follower bitches nodded their heads in agreement. I'd had enough of this crap. Jasper sensed my anger and tried his calming sensations on me. I put my shield up and plastered a smirk on my face. It's time to let them know who the real bitches are around here.

Jasper's POV.

This is not good. This is not good at all. If Bella was human that she would be as red as a tomato, and from anger, not blushing. I sent a message through my mind to Edward.

"_Edward! Man, I need to somehow get Bella out of this classroom! She is about to blow at one of these girls here! Meet me at your car A.S.A.P!"_

The teacher had gone out of the classroom for errands and left us alone. What a stupid teacher. But I was too late Bella had gone off.

"YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU! YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE SO MUCH BETTER THAT ANYONE ELSE! YOU ONLY THINK OF YOURSELF AND NOT OTHERS!" She screeched. By now she had her finger poked at her chest and I tried to hold her back but couldn't.

"Edward doesn't love you! He only feels pity for you!" She yelled back. Everyone in the class had turned their attention to the two girls fighting after her comment.

"EXCUSE THE HELL OUT OF ME! HE LOVES ME AND I LOVE HIM! NOTHING CAN CHANGE THAT! YOU ARE JUST A JEALOUS BITCH WHO GETS EVERYTHING SHE WANTS!" The other girl was now speechless and Bella was bent over her on a desk two inches from her face.

"You know what now?" She said in a lower voice but still menacingly. "Go look in a mirror, you're not pretty and one more thing" the whole class was now waiting for what Bella was going to say.

"Get a life". Everyone "ooed" and "ohed". Bella's eyes turned pitch black. Oh, crap she is in killing mode. She lunged at the girl I got hold of Bella and dragged her out into the parking lot while she was thrashing. She was still fighting my grip but luckily the rest of the gang was already standing next to Edward's Volvo. Emmet was grinning like the Cheshire cat, Rose looked like she wanted to kill the bitch, Alice looked sorry – I think she had a vision but didn't tell anyone in time, and Edward just looked plain sympathetic at Bella. Argh! Too many emotions!

Bella's POV.

My eyes turned pitch black. I was ready to kill. I was about to lunge at her but I felt someone pull me back. I knew it was Jasper and thrashed as he dragged me out of the room. People stared but I didn't care. I still couldn't get out of Jasper's grip but he was strong and had experience with this. We soon came to Edward's Volvo. Everyone had different expressions. Edward came over to me trying to calm me down.

"Shh, Bella, its ok now I'm here and you're away from her. It's ok" he tried to sooth me but I was just out of control.

"No! I want to go back and kick her ass! But Jasper had to stop me!" I gave a glare in Jasper's direction and he looked scared.

"Bella, he did the right thing. If he didn't get you out of there then you could have killed her". I groaned. I was pissed.

"That's the whole point! She's a bitch! I want to kill her!" Edward sighed and shook his head.

"You know that us Cullen's do not kill humans" I looked away frustrated and the bell went.

"How about during lunch, you and I go hunting and fulfil your thirst then come back". I nodded and everyone told me to go and hunt and that I'll feel better afterwards.

We hunted for the hour and on the way back I decided I should apologize.

"Edward?" my voice was a bit shaky. I didn't know whether he would forgive me for my behaviour.

"Yes Bella?" He stopped running, took my hands and looked into my eyes. I took a breath to steady myself.

"I'm really sorry for what happened. I shouldn't have acted that way. I lost my temper and couldn't control myself, and then you had to take me hunting and waste your time. I understand if because of my actions you don't want to be with me anymore. So if you want me to leave then I will". I looked at Edward and his eyes were wide and he tried to say something but couldn't. Then I knew it. He doesn't want me anymore.

"Ok, I see your choice, goodbye Edward" I turned around and started to run. I started to sob the tears never coming. I felt someone following me and was confused. It was Edward. He caught up to me and gripped my shoulders. He turned me around and kissed me. This kiss was more eager than the others. It got heated. We kissed for a good five minutes and heard the bell go off in the distance. He decided to talk since we didn't have much time.

"Bella, don't be sorry. It is natural for one of us to lose control so fast in your situation. Chasity was pushing you and she's jealous".

Wait. She knew her name? How!

"How do you know her name Edward?" I asked him hurt obvious in my voice. He looked shocked for a moment and then he placed his hands on either side of my face.

"Bella" He sighed. "I kind of know everyone's names when I can read minds" Oh, this was embarrassing. I hid my face in his shirt. He tilted my chin up then kissed me.

We made our way into bio just before Mrs Reading entered the classroom. All through the period I would just pass notes to Edward and doodle in my book. I was thankful when the bell went for lunch.

**(I just forgot to mention all five of the Cullen's are seniors (Grade 12) =))**

All lunch I had Edward, Jasper and Alice asking me if I was ok. I just replied with a simple "yes, you don't have to worry about me" while Emmet and Rosalie were congratulating me for what I did and earning several glare's from Edward. When the bell went Edward wished me luck and I went to P.E with Alice and Emmet.

Mr Reid told us we had to get changed. Alice looked horrified at the clothes but took them trying to hide her grimace. Emmet just shrugged it off and went to get changed. I just took the clothes and went into the girls change room. Alice had gotten dressed at the speed of lightning and was on the opposite side of the lockers. Little did I know that Naomi – One of Chasity's minion's (I had asked Edward what their name's were. There was: Chasity, Naomi, Whitney and Zoe) was coming up behind me. Alice had already gone out so I was alone. But ha! I was a vampire, and she was just a human.

"Isabella, you should get this through your head. Edward does NOT love you. He loves Chasity, not you. I'm so sorry you had to find out this way". She didn't sound the least bit sorry. Emmet then walked through the doors and looked at the scene before him. He came over to me and tried calming me down, it didn't work. I went up to Naomi and got right in her face exploding her 'bubble'.

"Naomi, you should have learnt YOUR lesson after what happened to her and now I am not the least bit sorry for what I am about to do". And with that I slapped her in the face. Not too hard that I crushed her cheek bone but enough so I knew it stung and left a mark. She was fuming, she came to attack me but Emmet held her back.

"Let her go Emmet, if she really wants to hit me then I'd like to see her try". Emmet shook his head and kept a grip on a thrashing Naomi that was threatening him with assault. Alice then came in to see what Emmet was doing in the girls change rooms and looked at me, Emmet and then Naomi with a visible red hand print on her cheek. I went up to Naomi again and was about to punch her but Alice raced over to me (human speed offcourse) and got a grip on me. Just at that second, Mr Page walked in the doors. He examined the scene then he yelled, "ISABELLA! NAOMI! ALICE! EMMET! PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW!" I turned around and faced him. He looked really mad.

"Sir, please Alice and Emmet had nothing to do with it. It was just Naomi and I. Emmet was holding Naomi back and Alice came in to see what was taking so long and held me back" I pleaded. Alice was shaking her head telling me that I didn't have to do this. Mr Page looked thoughtful. But then his expression changed back to fury.

"Like I would believe that, I know how close you are to each other now before I get even angrier get your self's through them doors of the principle's office, NOW!"

He handed us a note that explained what he saw and told us to give this to Mr Carter.

We all opened the door to Mr Carter's office and sat down in the four chairs in front of his desk. I handed him the note and he looked at it then looked at us with his eyebrows raised.

"I thought you Cullen's were better than that" He said this to Emmet and Alice.

"Bella Swan, your first day here and you already get into two fights, how do I know this? Chasity spoke to me. I'm very disappointed in you".

"Naomi, I am sick of your behaviour and you aim to try and ruin other people's lives. Now I just need to wait for Mrs and Mr Cullen to come so we can discuss this". We just waited in silence for about five minutes. In that five minutes Alice had a vision. She told Emmet and me what it was. She spoke so quiet that the other's without vampire hearing wouldn't hear.

"Esme and Carlisle are going to be angry. We will all get punishments, which I don't know of yet".

Just as she finished speaking there was a knock on the door. Esme and Carlisle walked in and looked at me, then Alice, then Emmet, then Naomi and back at me. They had their parent faces on and I knew that they meant business. I was six feet under.

**And that is the end of that chapter. I am so so so so so sorry for not updating in ages! I have been stressed with school and dancing. There has been too many assignments for school and with dancing I keep forgetting the steps and my teachers aren't very happy with me since we perform at eisteddfod tonight. I promise that I will TRY to update soon but I'm sorry but I probably won't update for a while due to eisteddfod. I also recommend some of these stories:**

**All the wrong decisions by Anna – Princess of the dark side.**

**My last wish and The light within by Stephie Malfoy - Cullen**

**Gummi-Bearz xx**


	8. Continue? Or not to Continue?

Authors Note.

Ok, yes this is an authors note but I need to know something. I haven't been getting many reviews and I need to know whether to continue or not. I have another story that I have started and I don't want to waste my time on this story when I could be writing for that one. Let me know if you would like me to continue. If there are many reviews saying yes to my satisfaction then I will. If not then I won't continue. I have no confidence left and it really sucks to write a story that no one is reviewing.

Gummi-Bearz.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – The Volturi? Or Cullen's?

I was lying on my bed just staring at the ceiling. This is no fair. We all got our punishments. Alice's was no credit card for a week, Emmet's was no video games for a week and mine was no Edward for a week. This is so frustrating! I am bored out of my mind and Edward was not here to comfort, talk or even kiss me! Esme, Emmet, Alice and I are home in our rooms. I was thinking of something to do when a light bulb flicked on in my head. I would go see Jake. I knew my future just disappeared from Alice but oh well. I snuck out of the window, and went to go see Jake.

I came to the treaty line and waited. I big black wolf came into view. I knew that this was Sam. He let out a low growl so I knew that this was time to talk.

"Hey Sam! It's Bella. Am I aloud to come over the line to talk to Jake? We need to sort things out". He looked surprised when I said I was Bella but he nodded and turned around. I guess it was my job to follow.

We came to a red wooden house. I recognised this as Jake's house. Sam went in the trees to get into his human form. When he came back he went up to the window that I think I remember as Jake's room and knocked on it. I heard a few grumbles and groans but I think Sam got him out of bed. Jacob came out the window and talked with Sam.

"Ok, I'm up, I'm here, what do you want?" Jake said quite rudely.

"Someone wants to talk with you. She said that she has some things you and her need to sort out". He smelt the air and turned around. He saw me and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"I'll leave you two, to it now" Sam said then made his way to the trees again. Jacob just stared at me. The next thing he did surprised me. He wrapped me up in a big bear hug similar to Emmet's. I returned the hug and then he straitened out.

"Bells how did this happen to you?" He spoke gesturing towards me. I sighed. Let the yelling and fury begin.

"…He helped me up and told me that he had wonderful plans for me and that I would be the Volturi princess. He then bit me and that is just about it". I finished and a saw a tear that he tried to hide run down his cheek. Throughout telling my story Jake got mad a few times and started shaking but soothing from me fixed it.

"I a-am so s-sorry Bells!" He chocked out and a few more tears ran down his cheek.

"Jake, Jake, Jake, it isn't your fault" I tried to calm him and I did but then the smell of werewolf got stronger. Sam appeared again from out of the forest in human form.

"Bella, one of the Cullen's is at the treaty line and wants to speak to you" I checked the time on my watch and saw that it was 3:45. Crap! School finished forty-five minutes ago and the others are probably looking for me. I made my way to the treaty line and gulped at who stood there.

"H-hey Emmet, what are you doing here?" He just glared at me.

"You better get over to this side of the line before I come and get you myself" He said rather menacingly. I gulped.

"Well, I'll see you later Jake" I gave him a hug and stepped over the line. I waved at Sam and he just nodded in return. Fine then, be like that. Emmet just flipped me over his shoulder and began running.

"Let go of me! Let me down now!" He didn't listen.

I knew that I wasn't going to win and I really didn't want to use my powers so I just let him carry me all the way to his house. When we got to the porch he still didn't let me go. So we walked through the door, me still over his shoulder and into the living room. I could smell that everyone was there but couldn't see. So I teleported myself off, of Emmet's shoulder and beside him. Everyone looked mad. Especially Edward. Oh Crap, I am in deep shit.

**I am really unhappy right now. For my dances for concert there is only one word to describe them… Shit. I am in a freakin' Ballet class and we a doing a highland dance, what the hell is with that? So I am really not in the best mood. Yes it is short, but I only have five weeks until my dancing concert and I have to learn 3 dances, so I have not had the time to write much. Unless I get reviews, I will not be updating. **

**Gummi-Bearz**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 8 – The Volturi or Cullen's.

**Okay, now that I have my computer back I am able to upload this. I am really sorry, but I am bored with this story and this is going to be the ending. Please don't say any: Rude, mean or just plain bitchy comments because I want to end this story. So please read and tell me if I should write another story because I've got a lot of ideas in mind. PLEASE READ!**

Bella's POV

**(I just want to make something clear, let's just say that in the last chapter Bella didn't cross the line with permission and therefore trespassed. Emmet had to come get her after the Cullen's realized that she had gone to La Push)**

I stared into everyone's eyes. There was hate and disappointment. Even in sweet Esme's eyes. Carlisle walked up to me.

"Bella, we just got a call from Sam Uley, he says that you broke the treaty by trespassing on their land. You've started a war" Carlisle said rather seriously. He continued to speak. "We have all decided, through many disagreements that you leave this state, and let us die in peace. Please leave." He bowed his head and went to stand next to Esme. By now Emmet had moved next to Rosalie who now had turned into her old self, the one who hates me. Alice just had her head in Jasper's chest dry sobbing. Jasper just looked at me with a glare and tried to calm his wife. Esme couldn't look me in the eyes. She was that upset. Lastly, there was Edward. His face didn't hold any emotion, he just stared at me.

"Edwar-"I tried to say but I was cut off mid way.

"Just don't, please just leave now" Edward said to me and I was heartbroken. I looked at everyone's face once again and I just said a quiet good-bye not expecting a response. They didn't respond anyway. I made my way through the front door and near the edge of the trees.

"I'm so so sorry" I whispered once before I took off to no where.

Edward's POV

I can't believe she did this. She broke Esme's rules to go see that mutt. I skipped the last two periods of school and made my way home along with Jasper and Rosalie. We pulled up in front of our home and walked to the dining room. Esme, Alice, Emmet and Carlisle were already seated. We took our own seats and Carlisle decided to speak.

"We know that she has gone to La Push since Alice just saw her future disappear. We don't know if she asked permission or not so we will just have to wait for a phone call if she didn't ask" Carlisle told us.

Ten minutes later the phone rang, we all stiffened. Carlisle was the only one who moved – to get the phone.  
"Carlisle Cullen speaking, who's this?" He addressed the person.

"Cut the crap Cullen, one of you crossed the line so you know what this means" It was Sam's voice on the other end.

"Please Sam just listen, she just wanted to talk to Jacob, that's all"

"She should have asked permission. Goodbye Cullen's, enjoy the war in three days" was Sam's reply as he hung up.

Carlisle turned to us in shock.

"SHE WHAT!" Rosalie screeched.

"She crossed the line and started a war Rosie Posie" Emmet answered.

"I KNOW WHAT SHE DID IDIOT!" Rosalie yelled.

"Then why did you ask-" Emmet said before he was cut off with Rosalie slapping him across the head.

"ENOUGH!" Carlisle's voice roared. "Bella has crossed the line and broke the treaty between the wolves and ourselves. I'm sorry but I say as head of the house, that she should leave and just let us die in peace" Carlisle said with his head down.

"No!" Alice and I said at the same time.

"Children please be reasonable" Carlisle pleaded with us.

"I say we just vote" Esme spoke up. She seemed so broken by the idea but knew that this was the right choice. Everyone agreed and decided to vote, to tell if Bella leaves, or stays.

Carlisle – Yes, I wish to just die in peace

Esme – I'm going with whatever Carlisle says, so yes, she leaves

Emmet – No, she's my baby sister

Rosalie – Yes, she has caused too much destruction in this family, no need for more

Alice – No, she's my sister, she stays

Jasper – Yes, she wouldn't help in battle even with her powers against the wolves

Me – No, she will not leave!

"Son, look what she has done to this family, her temper is too low, if the wolves even say one little thing, that could set her off and make the situation worse. Please son, just let go" Carlisle told me. "If we by any chance win this war then we will consider her a Cullen again but please for now, just let go".

I pondered the situation; she disobeyed Esme and went to see Stinkob. She betrayed me. She betrayed me!

I looked at my family and realised that Alice and Emmet had let go already, for their loved one's. I looked my family in the eye.

"She betrayed me" Was all I said.

Emmet had to end up by getting Bella himself. He came back with Bella over his shoulder. She teleported beside him and met our glares. She looked into each of our faces. Carlisle explained the situation and told her to leave. He looked heartbroken. Bella looked at our faces for the last time and tried to speak to me. I just told her to leave and she did. Before she ran off she whispered a last apology and ran into the trees. I didn't look at any of my family then. I just went up to my room and stared at a picture of Bella and myself. In three days, I would never see her again.

Bella's POV.

I had been running for a while now but I don't know where. I just kept on running. I was too ashamed and upset to care right. The looks, the glares, they burned into my skin. I was somewhere in the woods probably just outside of Washington when I just broke down into sobs. I needed Edward here with me. The pain was unbearable. Suddenly, more pain came into my body. I screamed even though I knew no-one would hear me. It felt like knives being inserted in my body everywhere. The pain became worse and I screamed bloody murder. What happened next shocked me. I was on all fours and instead of screaming I was howling. I had a bushy tail and stood very tall. I looked into the stream beside me and couldn't believe what I saw. A chocolate brown eyed and coated wolf stood in my place. This wasn't possible.

Edward's POV

We have been training with Jasper's help for a day now. We needed all the protection we could get. Even though we didn't stand a chance against the wolves.

Bella's POV

I had no idea how I became of what I am but I knew that I needed help. Great, a war is about to start and I have no idea how to change back. Just great. I wondered if I still had my powers and teleported a few metre's away. Good, I did. I ran a few miles back into Forks to see if the other wolves were there. I put my shield up so they wouldn't be able to read my thoughts. I had the perfect idea.

Edward's POV

We had one day until we fight. There has been no contact or information about Bella and I am getting worried about her. Even though I chose for her to leave, I still love her. I just can't stand her getting hurt, or even worse, dead in the war. I hope that I will survive and we will be reunited one day…

Bella's POV

I ran into Sam and he let me join his pack. I told him my name was Tasha. He was very wary as to why he couldn't read my thoughts or that I couldn't shift back to a human. I guess I must smell like werewolf now, and not vampire since they haven't said anything about it.

Paul wanted me to fight him again. I was easily the best fighter – very close behind Sam, in the pack. I circled Paul and went for the attack. I got him and he started to bleed and whimper. He narrowed his eyes at me since, I once again beat him. His wound was now healed and he was on his paws again, ready for a rematch. I just rolled my eyes and walked away. I read through his thoughts he was going to lunge at me so I moved to the side. He ran into the tree instead. Idiot. Sam said through his thoughts that the fight was to begin in half an hour. I started to run towards the field where we would fight. My plan was going to work.

Edward's POV

Alice had told us that we had half an hour to be at the field. We all made our way to the field and awaited the enemy. While we waited we all said our good-bye's and I love you's. This would be the end. By now at least 20 wolves including me had entered the field. Sam stood at the front, growling and bearing his teeth.

"_We fight till the death" _Were his only words before they all ran forward. This was it.

Bella's POV

We made our way to the clearing hearing the Cullen's say their farewells to each other. I knew that there was a chance of me being caught out in my plan but I had to try. This was my fault and I would fix this. We entered the clearing and our pack was huge compared to the seven Cullen's. They didn't stand a chance. Without warning Sam and the other's charged forward. Four went to Emmet, three to Carlisle, three to Jasper, three to Edward, three to Rosalie, two to Alice and two to Esme. I was sup post to be fighting Esme but I just stood back for now. Emmet had it worse so I decided to put my plan in action. I put a shield around Emmet and acted like I was just circling Esme. The wolves looked around for the protector but they had no clue it was me. The Cullen's knew I was somewhere but didn't know where. They took the distraction and therefore killed one of the wolves that had fought them. Emmet had three, the other boys and Rose had two now and Alice and Esme had one. Esme was circling me. She looked into my eyes and must have known it was me. She was looking at my neck. I saw the necklace I always have worn hung there. She must be blocking her thoughts because Edward didn't notice. I winked to Esme and we pretended to be fighting. I next put a shield around all of the Cullen's now. Nobody could attack them now. They killed the rest of the wolves they had been fighting and turned to me.

I took a step back but before I could do anything else a russet coloured wolf came into view. He snarled and snapped his jaws at me. He knew I was Bella Swan. Edward then gasped and looked at me. Jacob lunged for me but I dodged it.

"_YOU TRAITER! YOU KILLED THE ENTIRE PACK FOR THEM FILTHY VIAL BLOODSUCKERS! YOU WILL DIE NOW!" _He shouted at me. I lunged at him and missed. I fell onto the ground but picked myself up just as Jacob went for my throat. I kept my shield around the Cullen's and howled as loud as I could. He was in pain at my feet and was now howling too. I ended him by tearing his throat. I chucked his corpse into the fire with the others and turned to the Cullen's. They all came up to me and hugged me tight. I was indeed loved again. I felt myself shrinking and my fur was disappearing. That was it. When I felt pain – I was a wolf, when I then felt love – I turned back to myself.

I was in the Cullen family room again with a ring on my finger. I was officially Isabella Marie Cullen. I looked down at the bump on my stomach and knew that this is where I belong. With the Cullen's and not the Volturi.

**And that is the end. Yes I know, how could Bella get pregnant but let's just say she did somehow =P Please tell me how you liked my story, I would really appreciate your reviews on my story. Read my other story "The Circus is my Life" and also tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Gummi-Bearz xx**


End file.
